Flight of the Navigator: TV series
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Where do David and Max go from here? The TV series based on a great old movie.


I don't own these characters or profit from them. If however the Disney people who do own it would like to use this idea for an actual TV series, feel free to contact me. Anyone who wants to use this to write their own fan fics, feel free.

Flight of the Navigator: The TV Series

By, Clayton Overstreet

Cast

David: A boy abducted by aliens several years ago David has been doing his best to pretend that his amazing adventure never happened. But when his brain begins leaking the alien programming and he draws the attention from the government he realizes that this time there will be no going back.

While out he was telepathically contacted by his old friend Max, who was on the run from his creators because the alien ship had absorbed parts of David's personality. Max arrived just in time to rescue David from the government agents sent to bring him into custody for the information inside his head.

Max: Sent on a routine scouting mission to the backwater planet known as Earth the artificial intelligence that controls one of the most advanced spaceships in the universe was distracted while examining Earth flora (flowers) and had his star charts erased. Fortunately as an experiment one of the local life forms had been programmed with the information he needed.

But when he downloaded the information from David's head he also downloaded bits of the boy's human personality. After he returned home from dropping off his cargo of alien specimens, the aliens that invented him had a serious problem with that and planned to completely remove Max's hard drive and melt it down since it was infected with "flawed programming". Rather than let himself be destroyed Max escaped, heading for his only friend in the universe.

He has a hard time controlling his human emotions and organizing the information from David's brain.

Tammy: Tamilikansqueseverkin-toola Kurch, one of the young scientists from Max's home world. Physically she's a young humanoid female (similar to an Earth teenage, except orange with green hair) from Phailon (I think that's how the planet was spelled in the movie). She is a member of one of the most advanced scientific species in the universe and had been put in charge of Max's deconstruction. Rather than let her off, to where the tools she would have needed to do that lay, Max left with her still on board. As such she was blamed for stealing him (a fact that was emphasized by Max to make sure she could not just turn him back in) and is now branded a fugitive by her people.

The Phailons: An advanced alien culture who abduct other species and experiment on them before returning them to where and when they were taken. They are universally hated, but nobody can do anything about it because as yet nobody has come even close to matching their technology. Sharing that technology with any lesser species is their most serious crime, mostly because almost anyone else would happily use it against them. They will stop at nothing to retrieve Max and destroy anyone who may know their secrets.

They are also conscerned with the capacity of the human brain to hold and convey information, suspecting that this species may become a threat to them even without their technology.

The Project: The government men from Earth who tried to study David. Using information left behind by David when his brain was leaking they are building their own space ships and other technology. People were recruited at random and slowly but surely have been sent out to colonize the solar system, without the majority of Earth knowing about it. By 2012 humans have spread farther than anyone on Earth knows. Their primary goal is to find David and retrieve the rest of the Phailon information from his brain through any means.

Oliver: The tiny alien (puffmaron?) Max left in David's care because its planet was destroyed and it could not be returned home. Despite his small size and cuteness he is nearly indestructable and he was a member of an elite warrior class on his home world. Since being stranded on Earth he had learned English and declared himself David's guardian. He has also become immersed in human culture.

Season 1 Episodes

Episode 1 Pilot: I am the Navigator

Several years after his abduction and trip through time David is a normal sixteen year old boy in the early eighties. If you discount the tiny alien who shares a room with him. But technology is moving forward and while in a computer class David's brain begins to leak the star charts directly into the machines. Then into the family's new television. And a wall of TV sets at the mall. His parents contact specialists against his wishes and rather than end up back in government custody he leaves them a note and runs away, taking the tiny alien Oliver with him.

With the government on his heels David suddenly senses Max and heads out to meet him, barely managing to avoid the men chasing him. He also finds out that Max is on the run too. The aliens that created him decided to destroy him because of David's human emotions that the AI absorbed. The aliens Max had collected for study were returned home, but int heir place is a severely pissed off Phailon girl who, tanks to Max, is now a wanted fugitive too. (See above).

Max offers David his old seat as the Navigator and the two of them decide to run for it, travelling to places off the star charts in David's head and into the future to 2012, when hopefully everyone will have given up looking for him.

Back on Earth the information that leaked from David has allowed a covert agency to secretly colonize space while not letting the rest of Earth know. Their machines are unable to travel in time, but they do register the arrival of Max and David in the current time. Simultaniously the Phailons make the same discovery and set off to capture David themselves.

Episode 2: Where No One Has Gone Before

David convinces Tammy that it is in her best interests to go along with him and Max, mostly because she's a wanted felon and has nowhere else to go. In addition they are in uncharted space and only Max and David have any idea where they are. However Max was stripped almost bare before his escape and lacks anything but basic life support and the three organic creatures on the ship need to eat (plus David has a few other biological needs that a Phalon ship is not equipped to handle. To quote Max, "I do not leak, you leak!"). So they need her technical information to trade for basic supplies.

While they are distracted putting in the new equipment, she attempts to hijack Max and over ride his human emotions. This temporarily disables the ship and leaves them drifting in space when the aliens they traded with return, having learned that key elements have been left out of the technology they traded for (Phailons do NOT share technology!). With no choice Tammy helps repair Max and they make a quick escape. Unfortunately now the time travel device is on the fritz too and they vanish into random time.

Episode 3: End of the World

Max arrives back on Oliver's home world. It is shortly to be destroyed by a giant meteor. They are a primitive race with no technology of their own, but many enemies. Despite objections from Max and Tammy David decides he has to try to save them, if possible. But Max is merely a research vessel with no weapons and the planet is running out of time.

Episode 4: Under Arrest

The Phailons capture Max and his crew, bringing them back to their homeworld for trial. Not that one is needed according to Tammy, since they are all in violation of Phailon laws. She was informed that even if she could prove that she did not take Max in the first place, allowing David to keep and fly him would be more than enough to convict her. The trial is merely required under the law too.

But they are not the only ones. The Project has been monitoring Phailon communications and knows that they have David. They send in a strike force to retrieve the boy. At first David is amazed by their act and happily goes with them, even abandoning Max and Tammy to their fate. But when he tries to go back for Oliver he's warned that if he causes trouble they will happily just retrieve his head and leave the rest behind.

Oliver helps David escape and the two go back for their friends. In the escape Tammy snags a few choice bits of Phailon tech to upgrade Max and they take off again, leaving the humans and Phailons to duke it out.

Episode 5: Trophy

David and the others pick up some radio waves with some pretty good music and swing by the planet they come from to check it out. They come across a huge party. David heads out to check it out, taking Oliver and Max's computer brain with him. Tammy stays behind to monitor things from the ship. While out someone mistakes Max for a special trophy, the game it is awarded for being what the party is all about. In order to get him back David will have to play and win.

Episode 6: Black Hole

Tammy convinces David and Max to stop by a black hole so she can study it. The boys don't see the point in it, since neither of them can stand home work, but they do as she asks. While there they get a message from themselves in the future. It is a garbled warning about being destroyed in the black hole. When they try to leave they find they are trapped in the event horizon. Unless Tammy can figure out what went wrong in the future they will meet the same fate.

Episode 7: Mistaken Identity

Max suddenly shuts off and the ship crashes on an alien world where the locals immediately declair Tammy a goddess. According to the carvings on one of their temples the Phailons had been there before. Tired of being treated as either ann equal or lesser by the other people on the ship when she is clearly superior in every way, Tammy goes a little power mad and takes up the role.

But David soons finds that the locals expect Tammy to raise them up to her level and give them the powers of the gods. If she can't the locals will declair her a false god and kill her. But Max is still off line. What is causing it and can they find a way to fix it before the natives get restless?

Episode 8: Treasure Hunt Part 1

They come across a ship abandoned in space and look for scavengable parts. What they find is a dying alien with a map. A map that may lead to some of the rarest element in the universe. The very stuff that makes time travel possible. With just a bit they would be rish. But according to the alien there is an entire treasure trove of the stuff.

Unfortunately the aliens that destroyed his ship want it too.

Episode 9: Treasure Hunt Part 2

The pirates have the map and have blasted a huge hole in Max's side. David, Oliver, and Tammy are trapped in the tiny cages normally reserved for smaller specimens since they are the only place on the ship with life support. The ship is in desperate straights, but if the pirates get to the treasure first they will use the element to pilage not only space, but time itself. Can David and his friends stop them… in time?

Episode 10: Jealousy

While visiting a space station to finish the repairs from the encounter with the pirates Tammy comes across an intelligent young man and hits it off. David finds himself becoming jealous and Max's teasing does not help. Oliver's species is monosecual so he has no useful advice. And Tammy finds it amusing when David insults the boy, clearly showing of the jealousy he denies.

But then Tammy vanishes and David learns that the boy is a member of a slave trading company with a high bounty for anyone who can bring them a Phailon.

Episode 11: I Can't Do That Dave

Another Phailon spaceship appears. One that has not had contact with the home world in quite some time. When it connects with Max in an attempt to find out what he is doing so far away from his assignments there is a glitch and Max's mind switches witht hat of the other computer. To switch them back David, Oliver, and Tammy will have to enter cyberspace through virtual reality. But the Phailons have advanced virus wiping software which will erase their minds if it catches them before their task is complete.

Episode 12: Honey, We Shrunk the Ship

In order to make them more capable of hiding from their enemies Tammy tries an experimental procedure with a molecular cloaking device, but ends up shrinking Max and David. But the shrinkray explodes, leaving them trapped at that size as members of The project begin tracking them down. Oliver helps David avoid detection while Tammy swallows Max, to hide him just before she is captured. The Project, unaware of David's predicament, announces to the world that they have her captive and David must turn himself in by midnight or she will be killed.

Episode 13: You Can't Go Home Again

It's Christmas 2012 and David misses his friends, family, and basically everything about Earth. He realizes that he can not stay, but he wants to make a quick stop for supplies, now that Tammy has perfected the cloaking device. Disguising her as a human the two of them hide Max in an old barn and then go see David's now middle-aged (and incredibly surprised) brother for some help. It turns out that he is now one of the Project's top scientists, but was convinced by his superiors that David was an unwilling captive of the Phailons.

While waiting Max listens to the radio and picks up an interesting bit of information. Because they've been using Phailon technology the phailons have decvided to wipe out humanity, starting with Earth itself. In two days the Phailons will arrive and wipe the planet from the galaxy. The only way to save it may be for David to give everything he knows to the Project and trust that they will use it responsibly.

Tammy si convinced that humans with Phailon technology are a huge threat to the universe. Despite her own danger she wonders if it might not be best to let her people know about the looming human threat and help them, even if it means her death. But can she betray David after all they have been through?

In the end the Project and the Phailons appear on the evening news, the secret out as the two forces face off. Both begin firing their ultimate weapons when Max appears between them, directly in their path. David is flying, Tammy is working on some kind of machine in the back, and Max and Oliver are praying like there is no tomorrow.

As the beams reach the ship Tammy activates her machine and the hull begins to glow blue. Coming up behind David she puts her hands on his shoulders and says, "Either this will work… or it will wipe out everything in existence." There is a blinding flash and everything goes to white.

Author's Note

Am I the only one who thinks Flight of the Navigator would have made a good TV show?


End file.
